versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:UtopiaAether/Calc: Speed of the Red Sprite (Megami Tensei)
ORIGINAL CALC HERE Context Base Calc: www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-… So I'm going to try and recalc this feat. Anyways, this is the context for this feat: "In Strange Journey, as many people would know, the main charcter is a member of an investigation team into the space-time anomaly that is the Schwarzwelt. As explained first by Zelenin, then by Arthur, then by Zelenin and Arthur, the Schwarzwelt essentially consists of various universes laid on top of one another. Zelenin is a world class physicist and Arthur is an incredibly advanced artificial intelligence, so it?s safe to assume that when they say universe, they mean that it?s a damn universe. Plus, there's precedent in the series for this level of power, it's described very clinically (space-time planes layered atop one another) and nobody has any reason to lie about this. But if you know anything about Strange Journey you should already know this. So why is this important? Well, exploring the Schwarzwelt necessitates moving from one sector (universe) to another. In this picture here, we can see the Red Sprite crossing the gaps between these universes, and even skipping another one." https://sta.sh/01adtom5cdvl Calc So we know what's the size of the observable universe; 93 billion lightyears. How about the distance between them? While the old calc used pixel scaling, I think that this shouldn't be the case, as this is just a monitor screen. It shows the path, but not necessarily the actual distance between universes. So then, what IS the distance between universes? Is there any estimation? Well... Estimation we have. According to this blog, the average distance between universes is around 20 trillion lightyears. And based on the computer shown in the picture, it moves from the start point universe, so we'll start there. It then crosses the distance from the starting one to the next, so 20 trillion lightyears. It then crosses another universe, so we add 93 billion lightyears to the total distance traveled. Then, the Red Sprite's arrow seems to cross another gap, so another 20 trillion lightyears. Now, we add them up for the total distance traveled. 20 trillion + 93 billion + 20 trillion = 40,093,000,000,000 lightyears, or 40 trillion lightyears crossed. Next is the timeframe. Referencing the older calc: "Now unfortunately, I don't have a definite timeframe. However, from the fact that when the crew of the Red Sprite are in a race against time to get out of the Schwarzwelt before a panicked world government nukes it, and the main plot actually forces you to travel between sectors over and over again, it fairly obviously takes a short amount of time. The longest I can see it taking is an hour." Of course, he said its the longest. So, I'll be assuming three timeframes: 1 hour, 10 minutes, and 1 minute. Reasonable right? He did say that they were in a hurry, and that the game casually lets you move between these sectors. Let's go. Low End (1 hour) Distance = 40,093,000,000,000 Timeframe = 60 minutes Using this trusty calculator... Speed = 35,146,135,775,110,332 times the speed of light, or around 35 quadrillion times the speed of light. Not bad. But lower than Tatsuya Suou's feat, and Persona as whole is way weaker than SMT. So let's move on. Mid End (10 minutes) Distance = 40,093,000,000,000 Timeframe = 10 minutes Using this trusty calculator... Speed = 210,876,814,650,661,980 times the speed of light, or around 210 quadrillion times the speed of light. Damn, Tatsuya Suou's speed of 293 quadrillion is still faster? Impossible! Then let's delve even more... High End (1 minute) Distance = 40,093,000,000,000 Timeframe = 1 minute Using this trusty calculator... Speed = 2,108,768,146,506,620,000 times the speed of light, or around 2 quintillion times the speed of light. Finally, faster than Tatsuya's feat. Guess we can assume this one then? Scaling Now, who scales? Well, the old calcer said it best: "But hey, this is just the speed of a ship, right?" "Shown in the video is the Three Wise Men effortlessly overtaking the Red Sprite and dumping it into another universe, when the crew of the Red Sprite was almost out of the Schwarzwelt in its entirety. The Three Wise Men are heavily implied to be Uriel, Raphael and Michael. As in the not even Metatron level archangels. In fact, I think I'll go through a few of the games to list some major characters who could potentially be scaled to this. Kazuya (SMT MC): He directly fights the archangels on Neutral and Chaos routes so yes. Aleph: Hm? I wonder if the guy who fought The Great Will itself gets scaled to this? surely not. Tamaki (SMT if?): Don't know enough about if? to say. The Demi-Fiend (Nocturne MC): He punched out three of the archangels directly even on most of the weaker routes. On the stronger routes he punched out beings stronger, such as Metatron. Baal Avatar Chiaki: I would actually make a case that she could, seeing as how she had the backup of the archangels barring Michael and still wanted to gather more magatsuhi in order to summon her reason god. Other Reason Gods: Well, Baal Avatar is the strongest of the reason gods so probably not. They would get scaled to Aradia crossing the Amala Universe though, another FTL feat. Dante: He can defeat the Demi-Fiend after the latter has beaten the archangels so yes. Tadano (SJ MC): He defeated the Demiurge, who knocked away Metatron with ease so yes. Pillar Zelenin: Probably, given how she's kind of a replacement archangel. Jimenez: Probably, from the fact that he should be roughly equal to Zelenin. Abel (Devil Survivor MC): Making Metatron run scared on the Overlord 8th day in Overclocked points to yes. Devil Survivor 2 MC: Beelzebub is a bonus boss, and he should be comparable to the archangels. Plus he fought Polaris. Devil Summoner MC: Game needs to be translated, but I seem to remember a video of him fighting the Demiurge. Soul Hackers MC: They fought Beelzebub so yes. Raidou Kuzunoha: Defeating Beelzebub and fighting a serious Lucifer, even if Lucifer called off the fight after being satisfied with Raidou's strength would say yes. Seraph (Digital Devil Saga, not the demon): Given how s/he fought Brahman and Satan, probably yes." Oh, and since he made this calc a long time ago, the newer SMT 4 protags comfortably scale too. Keep in mind that this was assuming that the universes they crossed and flew have finite distances. Remember, in basic Shin Megami Tensei lore, crossing through universes and destroying usually means their space-time continuum; not their physical universe. So, the Red Sprite's speed may actually be Infinite. Besides, demons likes Lucifer, and weaker one like Thor transcend space-time and physics, so the whole SMT verse having Infinite speed should be consistent. They literally transcend concepts like space-time and speed, and the protagonist of mainline SMT verse easily kill and tag them regardless. "But then why did you calc this?" Bit feat. Final Tally Red Sprite Speed (Low End) = 35 quadrillion 'times the speed of light ('Beyond Massively Faster than Light+) Red Sprite Speed (Mid End) = 210 quadrillion times the speed of light (Beyond Massively Faster than Light+) Red Sprite Speed (High End, most likely) = 2 quintillion 'times the speed of light ('Beyond Massively Faster than Light+) Category:Blog posts Category:Calc